


FACADE

by Lvmeabby



Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotions, Light Sadism, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvmeabby/pseuds/Lvmeabby
Summary: This is a poem idk if I can really say it as a poem more like putting my thoughts together . This is some situations we went through in our life
Kudos: 3





	FACADE

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my thoughts I sometimes put together when I feel lot of emotions in some situation . It makes me relief my tension and calm me. I don't hope that you can relate but I hope you can understand and enjoy...

_ **When you don't want to give away yourself ** _

_ **He is your only friend, ** _

_ **who helps you at that time** _

_ **He will make you strong ** _

_ **He will make you laugh ** _

_ **He will make you smile ** _

_ **He will hold your hand ** _

_ **Don't let go of him ** _

_ **Because they don't understand ** _

_ **Explain , ** _

_ **But there's no point ** _

_ **They don't understand ** _

_ **Is it bad for yourself? ** _

_ **Maybe, ** _

_ **But better than listening to fake advice and support only there for that moment ** _

_ **Or the misunderstandings at all ** _

_ **Or being cast away as weak and mental ** _

_ **One who knows you ** _

_ **Can see through him ** _

_ **One who have him with them ** _

_ **See through you ** _

_ **But who doesn't see ? ** _

_ **Better to let them see what they see ** _

_ **Your friend as they sees him** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed...... I reallly appreciate if you can share your thoughts.


End file.
